Mysterious Lover
by Jastin
Summary: Heyla, posted a last chapter, just for you guys. Sakura finds herself falling in love with a boy she has never actually seen. Every day she talks to him under the cherry tree. What will happen when her wedding day arrives,
1. Default Chapter

Don't own be happy  
  
Prolouge: Life Can be Cruel  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was easily the most popular girl in school. She had it all, money, looks, real friends, and a caring family. And she was happy. Well, most of the time anyways. Sometimes when she saw how happy her friends were with their significant other she felt a small twinge of longing. It wasn't like she didn't have a boyfriend. Cause she did, and he was a really sweet guy. It was just, no matter who she went out with, it never felt right. It was always lacking something. Usually she didn't mind though. It wasn't like she was going to marry any of these people. She couldn't if she wanted to. Her parents had decided to go with tradition, so both of their children had arranged marriages. They wouldn't, however, tell them who they were to marry. Sometimes it aggravated her, not knowing who she was to marry. When her mother died she was sure her father would tell her, but he didn't. He said that it was not to be revealed until the day of the marriage. That day was rapidly approaching. Just a few years before Touya had gotten married. In about three months Sakura was to marry her stranger. That's why she had to break up with Mathew, she would have to do it soon anyways.  
  
Chapter One: Visitor Under the Cherry Tree  
  
She sat under the Cherry Tree, the occasional blossom falling to the earth. She was crying. The tears slid down her cheeks as small sobs sounded from her throat. She had really liked Mathew. It wasn't fair that after three years of dating she had to break up with him. Why did her parents have to arrange a marriage for her? Did her father believe that just because Touya was happy that she would be too. Was it really fair to make her marry a complete stranger? Why couldn't he have let them meet, get to know each other? Maybe she could have fallen in love with him. Life was, at this moment, completely unfair.   
Suddenly a clear, rich voice cut through the air, " Why doth thon fair maiden cryeth?"  
Sakura looked all around her, but saw no one.  
"Has thou, my lady fair, reached the peak of despair? Would thou not confide in me?"  
Sakura giggled, " Could you please translate, I'm afraid you only confused me."  
"Ah, so the fair lady can laugh. Be still my heart for her radiant face lights in joy. The beautiful maiden has not reached the peaks of despair. Would she like to tell a friend of what troubles her tender heart?"  
"You speak funny. Won't you show yourself though. I feel rather odd talking to air."  
" Ah, but what if the Little Wolf does not wish for the Cherry Blossom to see his face? What would the Cherry Blossom say?"  
Her sorrow was completely forgotten. "The Cherry Blossom would say that the silly Little Wolf can stay hidden then. She will talk to the air."  
"So the Lady Cherry Blossom has a fair heart as well as a fair face. Yet she knows not a thing about the Little Wolf."  
" I do too. I know that you talk funny. I also know that you are very kind."  
" Ha, then the lady does not know me well. I am not a kind person at all. I just did not want to see the lady crying."  
" Well, then you are a kind person. What is your name though?"  
She recieved no answer. Finally she got irritated and stomped away.  
Her visitor watched her from atop the school building. He would have to make up for his abrupt leavetaking later. 


	2. Back Again

Sakura stared up into the branches of the cherry blossom tree. She was thinking about the strange conversation from the day before. She was almost convinced she had dreamt it all. After all, what type of guys hide in trees when talking to girls, and what type of guys speak like that.  
"Doth thon maiden sully her fair brow with thoughts of thon little wolf?" again the boy's voice sounded from the branches of the tree.   
She was startled, but managed to reply, "It's not very polite to do that. And please, speak normally. I can't understand what the heck you mean by that stuff."  
"Fine," he said in a pouty voice,"I'll speak normally. Oh, and sorry for leaving so abrubtly yesterday. You made me uncomforatable though."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. Now, tell a bit about yourself, will you? I know some, but not much."  
"Well, alright, my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I love teddy bears, don't laugh. My fave food is chocolate pudding. Um, what else should I tell you?"  
"I don't know, I already know that you're engaged, heck I even know who you're engaged too. I know who your family is. I know that your are in possesion of the Clow Cards. I know that you have Keroberous, keeper of the cards. I know who some of your friends are. You can tell me fave color, books, movies, stuff like that."  
Sakura's eyes had gotten very large while he was speaking. How could he know that stuff. Even Tomoyo didn't know most of that. When she spoke her voice was shaky. "I-I love the color pink, my favorite book is called Dragonriders, and I love comedy movies."  
"Gosh, I guess you passed my test. So, my turn. I like potatoes, wolves, and training. My favorite books are the Nightrunner series. I don't watch movies that often. I have magic, too."  
"O-oh, thank you for telling me. I have to go now."  
She got up and quickly ran back into the school building.  
"Hmm," he said, "don't guess she took it very well." 


	3. Alec

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really busy. I decided to just end it now.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
It had been two months since Sakura had first met her mysterious Little Wolf. She slowly found herself falling in love with the mysterious boy who disappeared when the questions got to personal. Today Sakura had talked to him the entire lunch period. Later she had been ambushed by a concerned Tomoyo. She felt guilty for ditching her best friend every day like that, but she couldn't help it.  
Tomoyo hadn't really minded all that much, she just whipped out her camera and stated that she needed to film this. She then entitled it "Kawii Sakura-chan's Heartache" Tomoyo was going to force Sakura to watch it and try on some new creations. Then they were going to have a small sleep over. They were going shopping in the morning, and then the movies. They planned to catch up over the weekend.  
"Dad, I'm home," Sakura yelled as she walked though the door. She slipped out of her blades and walked into the kitchen to start supper. She stopped short when she reached the doorway, however. Sitting at the table with her dad and Touya was a handsome boy with messy black hair and icey blue eyes.   
Her dad turned to her and said, "Sakura honey, I would like you to meet Alec Richeson," at the confused tilt of her head he explained, "Alec's family comes from America. They moved here after they graduated from colledge. Your mother became fast friends with his. However, shortly after Alec was born they moved back to America."  
Alec gave her a warm smile, "Sakura, I came to ask you an important question. I have the permission of both our families already. Would you like to walk with me?"  
He linked his arm with hers when she nodded. Once outside her once again flashed her the heartwarming smile. "You see, I just learned of my engagement to you yesterday."  
Sakura paused, then, "Hoooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm engaged to you?"  
"Yes, now, like I said, I just learned of our engagement. I would not mind having you for a wife, so don't get insulted or anything. I just don't want to marry you. See, I fell in love with another girl back home. We are moving her next week, and we hope to be married. I want to know, will you agree to break off the engagement?"  
A radiant smile broke out on Sakura's face. "Of course, you have no idea how happy this makes me. I have fallen in love with someone too. It weighed heavy on my heart that I had to marry another. When your love gets here, maybe we can get together. I'm sure we'll become the best of friends."  
"Yes, and maybe we can meet your man too. I am sure he must be something special to win your heart."  
"If I can convince him to actually let me see him, I will."  
"Wait, you love him yet you have never even seen him?"  
"Yup, he always hides. I guess he thinks that I wouldn't like him if I saw him. I would though, I fell in love with him, not his looks."  
The two talked for the rest of the day, becoming fast friends. Tomoyo joined them around five, and they talked of childhood adventures. Alec told of how he had once dyed a little girls hair green in kindergarten.  
  
Our famous Little Wolf didn't hear any of the conversations though. He just saw his Cherry Blossom walking with her arm linked side by side by him. He knew they were to be married. He also knew that the boy had proposed to Meilin despite the fact that he was already engaged. He swiftly jumped from roof to roof, silent and unnoticed. His heart felt as if it was ripped into pieces and stomped upon, soon he would have to leave.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so I was wrong. I didn't finsish it. I've got one, maybe two chappies left. 


	4. No

Sakura happily skipped to school on Monday. She was obviously in an excellent mood. Of course, most people thought it was Alec. The mysterious boy she had been seen with all over town. Whispers of Little Sakura being in love flew around the school. She met them all with small smiles and hearts in her eyes. She was in love, just with a different guy.  
That day, at lunch, she quickly made her way to the Cherry Blossom tree. She would tell him everything. Ah, how much she loved the boy.  
"Oh my darling little Little Wolf," she sang as she danced under the branches, "how much I have to tell you. Please, can you come down?"  
However, she was greeted with silence. For ten minutes she tried, but he did not answer. Her good spirits had now been broken, and she trudged wearily to Tomoyo's side. Tears pricked her eyes and she leaned against her friends shoulder, sobbing for a long time. Tomoyo patted her back sympathetically, trying to figure out what she was saying.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Syaoran was very very confused. He was leaving, but he didn't want to. Something seemed to be tugging at his heart. Finally, he decided, he hadn't said good-bye. He couldn't leave without saying good-bye, could he? He slipped from the room and dashed to the school yard.   
From his perch upon the school roof he spotted her. His lady love. Making a rash decision he lept from the building, landing with the grace of a cat.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. This could not be happening. Sakura was crying on her shoulder and the new, and incredibly sexy, student was walking toward them. Of course, he had been there two weeks, but that was still new.   
"Excuse me m'Lady, may I speak to the fair Cherry Blossom?" he questioned quietly.  
Sakura jerked out of Tomoyo's arms and spun around. Her eyes landed on the boy and she sighed disappointedly. He couldn't be her Little Wolf, he hadn't been here long enough.  
"Sakura, I've come to bid you fair well. Um, would you accept a gift of my heart?" he hesitantly asked, holding out a small box.  
Sakura stared at him in confusion. "I-I guess. Um, who are you exactly?" she asked.   
He turned about and walked away, the box in her hand, and him safe. Tomoyo stared after him, as well as teh confused Sakura.   
"Who was that?" she asked.  
"That was the cold, unfeeling, yet incredibly sexy Li Syaoran. He's moving again today."  
"Oh," was all she said as she looked at the box. Gently she opened it and stared in shock. A small, silver locket with a ruby rose and emerald leaves sat in it. It was attached to a thin, silver chain. She gently lifted it out and opened it. Two pictures were in it. On of her, and one of him. She looked back in the box and saw a slip of paper. Upon it were the words, "With all my heart, I give you my love in this. Signed your Little Wolf."  
Once again tears came to her eyes.  
***********************************************************************  
  
One more chapter to go peoples. 


	5. Go after her, you twit

How was it that the sky could reflect his mood so well, Syaoran pondered as he watched the weeping sky. Black rain clouds had gathered as he slowly trudged back to the airport, away from his beauty.  
The flight had been delayed, as taking off in such weather was risky at best. Half of him was glad, and half was impatient to be gone. He had made a horrible mistake, coming here. This town would now and forever hold terrible, if beautiful memories for him.  
"Little brother, you should not mope so."  
"Go and get her."  
"Explain your love."  
"She will accept you."  
"Go my Little Wolf, I promise you, I shall turn out all right."  
Five women, five, said that he should, but the one he wanted, had chose another. Another who was already taken. His heart felt as if it had been shredded into a million pieces, then each piece stomped upon by a herd of raging elephants. And yet, it was still hopeful, as if it knew something he didn't.  
"I shall stay, she does not wish me," he said coldly.  
"You shall go, now," Yelan said, voice as cold as her sons. "I know Alec, I know his intentions. You know them too. You are simply being pigheaded."  
"Leave me alone," he muttered, only to earn himself a ringing slap.  
"You little brat, you knew he was going to break the engagement so he could marry cousin," snapped an unually angry Feimei.   
This caused him to actually think. His sisters never got angry. Never.   
"Fine then, I'm going."  
With quick, impatient steps he ran. The school, he had to get to the school.  
Somehow he managed to get there, and somehow he managed find her. Quite a scene the Literature class witnessed that day. He somehow ended up on his knees, her in his arms. Then he was kissing her, and it was heaven. She was kissing him back, and it was real.  
  
The end, even if it is vague. Please forgive me for taking so long, and for this chapter sucking. My mother cleared out my system, meaning everything I had written went bye bye. Then I encountered the most horendous case of writers block. Then, we had testing, the big stuff. It all ended in me not being able to get this out. I just wrote it tonight, and it's one of those fifteen minute works, so I apologize. 


	6. Splat

Sakura, beautiful, thoughtful, kind, loving, powerful, Sakura was being cruel. With a shake of her head she turned to the cowering figure behind her.  
  
"You moron, if you don't go through that door right now, I'll personally kill you. I swear I will. Now move," and with that, she shoved the amber eyed rogue. With a startled cry, he fell flat on his face.  
  
"Who's the Gaki, Kaijuu?" asked a very disdainful Touya.  
  
After sticking out her tongue and stomping his foot, a very calm Sakura replied, "This just happens to be the guy I proposed to fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"You what? Oh, just tell me the whole story while we wait for him to wake up," cried her father, hearts in his eyes. It's truly amazing how feminine a man can act when it comes to his daughter.  
  
"And induce flashback," Sakura said. A vision of him stumbling into her classroom appeared beside her head, and she blushed. "No, too far. Further ahead please. Ah, yes, that's it."  
  
She was still in his arms, only their lips had seperated. She felt as if she were going to die of the pure beauty of it. It was perfect. Tears flooded her beautiful green eyes as she looked at him. She knew it, she loved him. She loved this man with all her heart. So what if she were only in highschool. Since when had that mattered in affairs of the heart? Such things were only recent developments, these prejudices against young love.  
  
"I don't have a ring, nothing really. I have nothing big and expensive and glamorous to offer you. But, I do have love. I love you, and I want you to marry me. Will you, please say you will?" It was a lovely proposal that had all the class sighing, tears coming to most of the girls eyes. A few handkerchiefs were even spotted dabbing at the corners of the boy's eyes, though they won't admit it.  
  
Unfortunately for all they did not get to hear the answer, for Syaoran promptly fainted. Well, I shouldn't say that. His face turned a bright red first, then he fainted. Sakura watched in shock as she was pulled down with him. Her face was just as crimson as his, when she realised their position. Maybe asking him to marry her wasn't such a bright idea. Oh well, until he woke up, she was stuck like this. His grip was too strong to break, even in a dead faint.  
  
"Yes," he mumbled. Sakura looked down, but his eyes were still closed. "I'd be happy to marry you. I can provide a comfortable, or glamorous lifestyle. Which ever you wish. I can provide love, and I don't need a ring. You have one though, around your neck. It can be your ring until I get one. I will, I promise. Right after we leave here."  
  
"Are you awake?" she asked, poking him. He didn't move. "Strange."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he did revive. He gave pretty much the same answer he had before the class, though he was out cold then. Funny how that worked out. He grabbed her hand, and led her out the door, much to the shock of the freshly awakened literature teacher. He did buy her a ring too, a highly splendid one. Then they came straight to her house. Break the news to the bride-to-be's father first.  
  
"Oh, that was so sweet," the man squealed. "My little baby proposed. Oh, I'm so happy. No, this means you really are growing up. I had hoped to keep you a little longer when Alec broke hte engagement. Oh," tears were now streaming down his face, splashing onto his son. "I have no one left now. Touya's married and living on his own, and now my daughter too. I'm so sad."  
  
"Um, it's alright, calm down. Sakura is still yours until the wedding. And, she'll come visit. Or you can live with us. I don't care."  
  
"Oh, you're just the best son-in-law a man could have. You're the greatest. I'm so happy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
**********************  
  
Sorry, was thinking about Excel Excel saga. This is to appease my readers. I had no idea I had so many. I was just checking my reviews and stuff, and nearly died. I've only received that many for my Yu-Gi-Oh story. I love you people. I would do the wedding, but I have no idea how that works. The only people I've seen get married jumped over a stick. Go figure. But it was a nice ceremony. 


End file.
